


山系列4：七天

by Kackia



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kackia/pseuds/Kackia
Summary: 瞳耀发生在同一山脉下不同世界的故事。系列第四篇，完结篇4是山3的完结篇！我觉得真的不算BE……





	山系列4：七天

这并没有什么好说的。

旅行前一周白羽瞳和展耀一起看了一部电影，在一家老旧电影院，里面一切都呈现着年代感：颜色发黄的椅子，黑白胶卷放映机，设备故障的空调装置，以及一群老人。

白羽瞳有洁癖，并不很喜欢这里，而且比起老电影他更爱现代那些大制作商业片，但展耀喜欢，喜欢这里的氛围。

“就应该治治你的洁癖。”

那是七年前，他们还是高中生，那时距离展耀去美国还有一年，展耀第一次带白羽瞳来到这里，展耀说那句话时眼睛里带着一丝狡黠的光。

“那还真是多劳您费心了。”白羽瞳一如既往地跟他斗嘴，展耀并没有回白羽瞳的话，他嘴角带着笑，拉着白羽瞳的手，一起坐在影院的后排。

七年。

白羽瞳想到这个数字的时候有些恍惚。

七年后他们还坐在这个影院里，电影里的角色用歌唱形式念出台词。

 

“见不到他，我感觉我要死了。”

“别傻了，只有电影里的人才会为爱而死。”

 

“猫儿，”白羽瞳贴着展耀耳朵问，“你见不到我，会感觉怎样？”

展耀挑挑眉毛，“能怎样？”

展耀没有回答他的问题，于是白羽瞳说，“见不到你，我感觉我要死了。”用着莎剧演员的台词腔，摆出一副非常戏剧性的肢体动作，前面一些人注意到动静，纷纷蹩起眉头向回警示，展耀赶紧把他胳膊拉下来。

“别傻了，你才不会死。”

是的。

白羽瞳想。

他才不会死。

展耀去美国的几年间他没死。展耀不在的时间里，他独自来到这家电影院，坐在他们一直坐的位置上，独自看了一部又一部电影。

 

第二天他们一起洗了澡。

结束一天工作后，白羽瞳靠在沙发上，手指都不想动一下，鲁班蹭着他的大腿过去，展耀撸着猫问你先洗还是我先洗？

“你先吧，我休息一会。”白羽瞳说。

“哦。”

拖长的尾音带着某种其他意味，展耀摸了几下猫背，意味深长地看了白羽瞳几眼，然后把猫放回到地上，去放洗澡水。

水声有律的节奏舒缓了白羽瞳的神经，鲁班跳上沙发的背部，用头蹭着白羽瞳的脑袋，放水声停止了，展耀打开浴室，探出半个身。

“白羽瞳，我先洗还是你也一起来？”

白羽瞳听到这话先把头弯过去看了展耀三秒。

“猫，还会节约水资源了啊？”

他的语气很玩味。

展耀眼睛稍稍瞪大，“不来拉倒。”说着就要把门关上，白羽瞳立即从沙发上腾起身子扑过去挡门。

“别别别，让我进去。”

展耀微微放开了力气，白羽瞳从门缝溜进去，反手关上门。热水蒸腾出的水气弥散整个浴室，展耀环着双臂靠在墙壁上看着白羽瞳，白羽瞳向他靠近。

“你说我身为环保主义者，节约水资源必须是我的义务啊对不对？”

他们的距离只差一公分，白羽瞳停在展耀面前，水汽氲化了展耀额前几缕发丝，展耀下巴昂起，嘴角憋着笑意。

“臭老鼠。”

他觉得白羽瞳有时候真坏。

展耀凑上去，双手抱住白羽瞳的头。

可是他不讨厌。

他给了他一个热吻。

 

白羽瞳从水中醒来，他抹了抹脸，虚掩的门被鲁班扒开，鲁班趴在浴缸边，慌乱地喵喵叫着，用小毛爪碰触白羽瞳。

“我没事，”白羽瞳安抚着鲁班，“我没事。”

 

离旅行还有四天时，他们手上的案件结束。

“这次收网得比想象中快啊。”包局说。

“确实，”白羽瞳将酒杯举起，“都靠大家一起努力出来。”

马韩一脸意有所指地笑，“还是更靠白Sir拼，毕竟过几天就要跟展Sir去度假了是不是~？”说完挑起眉毛，其余人听了也跟着一道起哄。

“蜜月旅行啊两位组长？”

“是不是顺便打算在外面把婚事办了？”

“哎哎哎两位组长，要结婚也不能不喊我们啊，要不之后也给我们放放几天假？”

“吵什么呢！现在还是工作时间，再这么玩玩闹闹洗一周厕所！”包局声色严厉，所有人立刻闭了嘴。

包局背着手转过身，望向白展两人。

“要真是去外面结婚可不能不喊老一辈参加啊！”

露出一副恶作剧成功的笑，其他人又开始噢噢噢噢闹起来，气氛继续活跃。

 

“去山上能算什么蜜月啊。”

下班后白羽瞳和展耀一起采购爬山需要用到的东西。

“你不想去可以不去。”展耀说。

实际上展耀不是很喜欢外出活动的人，他的兴趣都比较静，比如画画，比如植物，这次会主动提起去那座山脉主要原因也是那里有一些其他地方没有的植物，而展耀想亲眼去见见很久了。

“展大博士又开始猜我想法啦？”白羽瞳回道。

展耀抬头扫了他一眼。“你不想去也会去。”用一种笃定的语气。

“怎么说？”

“因为我要去。”

他留下这简短的五个字，脸上露出得意洋洋地笑，那种笑就好像每每对白羽瞳取得了一场胜利。白羽瞳嘴角抽动，展耀去问店长别的，而白羽瞳看着他的背影。

算了。

第一千次，白羽瞳在心里头说道。

反正他拿这猫是的确没办法。

 

 

第四天工作很清闲，他们提早下了班，展耀突发奇想说要做饭。

“你确定吗？”白羽瞳看着展耀切土豆，生怕他不小心切到手指。

“白羽瞳，你是不是太看不起我。”展耀不服气地抬头看他，‘唔’地一声，把刀放到了一边。

白羽瞳：“…………。”

展耀用嘴唆着手指，白羽瞳已经把创口贴拿过来。处理好伤口后他看着案板上的土豆。

“你是要做炸薯条吗？”白羽瞳问。

“………………”展耀沉默了一会，脸色比切到手时还有暗沉一些。

“是炒土豆丝。”

“ok，”白羽瞳面不改色，“那我来切菜你来炒？”

“好吧…”展耀自觉不能再逞强，毕竟这耗子也是让了他一步。

“算了吧，都让我来吧，我怕你把厨房炸了。”

“白羽瞳你！！！！！！”

 

第五天他们才忽然想起结案报告还没交，匆匆忙忙赶制完在工作日的最后一天交上后，已经到晚上八点了，坐办公室坐了一天的白羽瞳停车后问道，“要不要去散散步？”也已经一天没伸展筋骨的展耀欣然同意了。他们往家门口附近的公园逛去，展耀发现自己以前从未在晚上来过这里，夜市的景色大不一样，而白羽瞳对这里却熟悉许多。

“警校也在这附近，你在美国念书的时候我时常到这里来。”

不少摊位摆上街面，有人在小道夜跑。

“哦…”街上的人似乎都是成双成对，无论是大学生情侣还是多年夫妇，展耀忽然想白羽瞳大学时都是跟谁一起来，也是跟某个人一起吗？走在路上会被别人认为是一对吗？

“我一般都跟几个兄弟来喝啤酒吧，大多数时候都是一个人过来走。”白羽瞳似乎总能看穿他想法。前面是一座桥，桥上挂着不少锁，有刚确定恋爱关系的情侣往铁架上添上一把新锁。

他们来到一个僻静处，这里没什么人，两人在一块石板凳坐下。

“我一个人来的时候我就想，要是你在我身边就好了。”白羽瞳把手插在口袋里，“然后我又总在想，我为什么要让你走，为什么不跟着你一起走。”

“羽瞳，你有你想做的事，正如我也有我的。”

展耀说得没错，他总是把一切拎得很清，他们两个有各自的追求，也不愿看到对方绑架到自己追求的那一天，展耀清楚白羽瞳，白羽瞳也了解他，但展耀总是第一个做出抉择的那位，有时候果断到让白羽瞳无所适从。

白羽瞳又问了那个问题：“你见不到我的时候，是怎么样的？”

“学习，吃饭，睡觉，好好活着。”展耀两只手抱着大臂，身体往前靠，眼皮低垂着，“你也是。”

“尽管有时候像快死了一样？”白羽瞳有些不满地故意夸张道。

展耀笑道，“你不会的，你总会好好活着，事实证明你也的确好好活着。”

 

第六天，出发的前一天，休息日，他们逛街做饭处理家务打电动床上运动，鲁班在猫爬架上懒懒趴了一整天，罐头都要送到跟前喂给它。

临晚时他们倚在沙发上。

“你觉不觉得我们工作太忙鲁班太寂寞？”白羽瞳突然问，“要不再养一只？”

“再养一只猫？”

“养只狗吧。”

“…………”展耀上下打量了一下白羽瞳，“…哈士奇？”

“………………………”白羽瞳隐隐感觉展耀话中有话。

“狗的品种我们可以之后再商量，”白羽瞳转移了话题，屏吸一口气，背在身后的手按下一个开关。

家里突然停电，窗外一片漆黑，忽然一片烟火绽放在天空，对面楼的每家窗口接连亮起，像是灯光秀一般，摆成不同的字母，底下有人发出尖叫声，纷纷举起手机拍摄。

字母从B到Y到T，中间隔着一个爱心，接连是Z到Y。

它们以不同的形状呈现着，灯光如同欢跃的飞鱼在每家的窗口间游走，构出不同的图案，最后固定在几个英文字母和一个问号上。

Would you marry me?

白羽瞳将展耀的手牵起，拿出准备好的戒指。那是一对朴素到不能再朴素的戒指，没有引人注目的钻石，没有样式华丽的设计，只是两个普通的金色圆环，内里刻着双方名字的缩写。

“你的手比我细很多，我好怕没拿好尺寸，”白羽瞳托着展耀的手，将那枚戒指穿上展耀的无名指，“但是幸好，我没有拿错。”

展耀的睫毛颤动，嘴角微微绷直。

“展耀，”白羽瞳抬起头，望向他的眼睛，两双纯粹的眼睛互相对视着，仿佛在这繁华世界只留给对方容纳的余地。

“你可以嫁给我吗？”

那静默的几秒如同一场漫长的等待，在展耀唇齿开启间等待最终的判决。

“好，”展耀眼皮低垂，摸着那枚戒指的外环，喉结动了一下，他点着头。

“我们结婚。”

 

那段影像在本地社交网站上刷爆，各方信息飞弹般轰炸白羽瞳和展耀的号码，他们把手机设成静音，开车去往香港机场。

当天天气非常好，以至于白羽瞳之后回忆起时总是会评价道：好过头了。

 

“等等。”

两人走在机场里，展耀看了看他们的行李。

“你是不是把那个蓝色背包落在车上了？”

白羽瞳一检查，还真少了一个，他把东西放到展耀身边。

“那我过去拿。”

“恩，我在这里等你。”

他们离飞机起飞的时间还有三小时五分钟，一切都不用着急，可以慢慢来。

白羽瞳在进电梯前回头看了展耀，展耀穿着一身休闲服朝他招手，无名指上戴的那枚戒指在阳光下折射出光点，白羽瞳也向他回手致意。

然后他下去停车层。在电梯落底时，爆炸声在头上方响起，气流冲击着梯门，巨大的声响使白羽瞳耳朵发鸣，他从地上坐起，大脑一瞬间接应不到现实，他下意识地扒拉开梯门，外面是弥散的灰尘，轰踏的砖石，有人哭着尖叫，有什么很重要的事情，非常重要的事情，是什么？是什么？

他甩了甩脑袋，一位母亲扑向地方一角，撞到他的身体，白羽瞳歪了一下，又迅速返回平衡，他转身望着四周。

是什么？是什么？

那道鸣声终于减弱，然后他想起一个人的面貌，他无意识地将那个人的名字在口中念了几遍，接着开始大喊。

“展耀！”

没有回应。

“展耀！！！！！”

有人扒开石块。

“展耀！！！！！！！！”

然后他的视线停在某处。

 

十分钟后所有电视及新闻频道开始播报香港机场爆炸事件，亚洲时间当天下午此事被定为恐袭引起全球关注，一天后嫌疑团伙被捉拿归案，三天后联合国给出具体死伤人数，引起民愤。而所有经历过现场的当事人的人生，几乎被彻底停在那一天。

白羽瞳已经想不起他有没有去参加过葬礼，他住在展耀的公寓，看着以前他们看过的电影，身边是空掉的酒瓶和垃圾袋，他的姐姐以前会每周派人来清理一点，自从有一次他发现展耀的东西少了一件后他将来人赶出门外，关上大门，在门内嘶吼，又抱住头靠在角落发抖，最后他选择回到床上，躺倒在一边，躺在以前与展耀一起躺的床上那个位置，静静躺了一晚上。

 

十个月过去，新的时事热点走过一轮又一轮，香港机场也已快速重建。

 

“之前你和小耀经常去的那家电影院经营不下去被拿来拍卖了。”白馨堂把东西整理了一下，现在除了她别人也不能进来，“我可以考虑收。”

白羽瞳看着电视画面。

“不用了。”他回道。白羽瞳的胡子很久没刮，衣服也不再经常换洗，他会开始穿别的颜色，也不在意饭菜的油渍滴到衬衫。

白馨堂说了一句哦，她看了一眼弟弟，无声地叹了一口气，把最后一袋垃圾收拾出门外。

 

一个月后，白馨堂在电话上留了一通言。

「电影院会在下周三放一场电影，晚上七点，最后一场。」

白羽瞳在旁边听着，没有回话。

 

周三那一天，白羽瞳在门前踌躇许多，最终还是选择开了门。

门外的世界没有多少变化，白羽瞳在人群中走着，没有一个人认出他的不同，也没有一个人将他联想到曾经那个红透一时的这附近求婚事件的主角，只是多多少少与他保持距离，将他认作成一位不好惹的流浪汉。

白羽瞳走到影院的时候，电影已经放到了一半，他付钱给门口的老人，老人回绝了他递出的钞票。

“我认得你，你和那个年轻人，是我们这里的常客。”

当老人说出那个年轻人时，白羽瞳的手微不可见地颤动了一下，随后又恢复了镇定。

“是的。”他回道。

“这段时间，那个年轻人也不在吗？”

“什么？”

“那个年轻人总是很忙，我记得他说他每周最放松的时候就是来这里看一场电影，然后他带着你来，之后有几年里，一直是你一个人来，还记得吗？”

老人说得是展耀去美国的那段时光。

“是。”

“他不来的时候应该很忙吧，没时间看，他还说你不喜欢看这些老片子，每次都要拖着你来，但我觉得你之后看过的这些电影已经比他多很多了。”

白羽瞳忽然感到有什么东西梗上他的喉咙，他努力将它咽下去，老人递给他一张票，他迅速进入到影厅。

平日空旷的影厅此时坐满了人，还有不少年青一代，白羽瞳靠到了一边。电影院选择在最后播放了一部喜剧默片，像是为让这场结束不要太悲伤。

一个人走到他身边，拉了他的衣袖。

“羽瞳哥？”

白羽瞳在黑暗中观察了好一会才看清了那个人。

那是一个女孩，几年前白羽瞳与展耀联手的第一个案子中，他们救过这个女孩，却没有救下她在世上的唯一亲人，案件结束后女孩一度有自杀倾向，展耀曾主动做过她的心理辅导。

“恩。”他简单点头示意，又将目光专注在电影上。以前展耀曾带着她和白羽瞳一起来过这家电影院，那时她还在上中三。

女孩并没有多话，只是选择站到他旁边的位置，静静看完整场电影，电影结束后，他们走出影院，老人与他们道别。

“这家老电影院关门的消息在社交网站上转发很多，不少‘怀旧党’也跟着慕名前来了。”她说道，边说边走向车站。

“怪不得今天人突然这么多。”白羽瞳的语气很正常，听起来与以往无异。“你现在是不是已经念大学了。”

“恩，在诚治念大一，学的心理学。”

白羽瞳的面部表情微微松动，又摆回了平常。

“挺好的，打算当心理医生吗？”

“羽瞳哥你知道吗，展耀哥在我们系里有非常多传闻。”女孩突然转了话题。

“传闻？”白羽瞳眉毛抬起来。

“就是…”

她说了很多，很多白羽瞳从不知道的，有些甚至令白羽瞳哭笑不得。有那么一瞬间，好似什么都没发生，白羽瞳笑得不能自己，他捂着肚子，笑到腹部抽筋，脸上的肌肉笑得僵硬起来。然后他想到展耀的脸，笑容卡在那里，一种酸楚涌了上来，令他动弹不得，他直起身，又以平常的面容说道，“那还真是有趣。”他拍了拍身体两侧，环视四周，“是我姐喊你过来的吧，她车应该在附近，你该回去了。”

女孩的步伐停下，她抬起头看着白羽瞳，看了很久。

“我是为展耀哥来的。”女孩的手抓着包，表情很是平静，“我亲人离开我那段时间，都是展耀哥陪着我。”

白羽瞳双手插在口袋里，与她面对面，此时他的脸上不再强撑任何情绪，看起来有些冰冷。

“那时候我每一天都在想，为什么我没有和亲人一同死去，为什么我活在这世上，甚至连开心都是痛苦的，因为我认为我不该有除痛苦外的情绪，如果我感到快乐，感到喜悦，都是对逝去的人的背叛。我用自杀行为来缓解痛苦，甚至想同我的亲人一起死去。”

女人抬起了手腕，上面是一道道愈合好的割痕。

“然后展耀哥说——”

白羽瞳的眉头微皱。

“‘你没有割到动脉，没伤到主静脉，也没试图走进水里，阻止血液凝固，你在求生，你想活着。’”

那是标准展耀会说出的话，带着点机械，又带着关怀的人情，白羽瞳仿佛看到展耀在他面前。

“‘你想活着，可你认为活着是对死去的人背叛，于是你放任自己，弄痛自己，将自己弄得不堪，把自己推向谷底，直到承受不了的某一天到来，真正地死去。’”

“你觉得那一天会来吗？”白羽瞳发问。

“那一天总会来的。”如同展耀之前讲出的回答，女孩缓缓复述着，“每个人都会有那一天，用不着强求，只是在你跑向它之前，”

白羽瞳没有作声。

“你向他们说再见。”

“然后呢”他问，仿佛冲破了时空与过去的展耀对话。

“然后活着，向前走，好好活着。”

公交车即将到站，女孩向前走向一步。

“如果你之前和展耀哥每一部电影都没落下，那么今天你来到这里，已经从与他的过去里向前一步了。”

 

公交开走了，白羽瞳在原地发了一会呆后，选择走回去。

影院到公寓的路程会历经公园，白羽瞳走过那座桥，桥上的铁网已经被密密麻麻的锁挂满，还有情侣不死心地想找到一块空置的地方。白羽瞳走过小摊，展耀以前经常买的那家小吃还开在那里。情侣与夫妇从他身边经过，谈着他们人生中的琐事，有人戴着耳机在小道上夜跑，有人牵着宠物出来散步。白羽瞳找到他以前和展耀常在的僻静处，坐在石凳上，这里被蝉鸣与蛙叫覆盖，他透过草丛与树木看着对岸的喧嚣，嘴型微动。

“猫…”

在他的大脑意识到念出的那个字的一瞬间，他的胸腔忽然一窒，面部皱起。他忽然感觉有点冷，抱起双臂，腹部向里弯起，眼泪止不住地流。

事件过了将近一年后，白羽瞳第一次念出了那个名字。

“展耀。”

 

 

当你让白羽瞳回忆他与展耀的过往，他能回忆出很多，多到占据了他人生中大半的记忆，但如果你让他开口，他会谈到曾经计划的那场旅行的前一周。

 

第一天他们看电影，第二天他们一起洗澡，第三天他陪展耀买旅行装置，第四天他们玩游戏做饭，第五天工作到很晚，他们在夜晚散步，第六天他们过了平凡得不能再平凡的一天，晚饭后他们讨论要不要再养一条狗，白羽瞳制造了一场灯光秀，人们在楼下惊呼，他跪地向展耀求婚，而展耀答应了。第七天他们收拾行李，机场发生爆炸案，第七天，白羽瞳失去了展耀。

 

现在离那七天刚好过了整整一年。

白羽瞳动手收拾好家里，在超市买了食材煮了一份意大利面，对着镜子刮掉长得过盛的胡子，将稍长的头发用皮筋向后扎成一小簇马尾。

白馨堂在楼下等他，开车送他到机场，

“十月我和公孙的婚礼。”白馨堂将他送到检票口，“你会来参加吗？”

“会的。”白羽瞳说。

白馨堂望着他手上机票的目的地，又转过头看了看重建后的机场。

“你还在想小耀吗？”

白羽瞳看着他姐，似乎准备开口，而机场广播开始催促。

“我先进去了。”白羽瞳指了指后面。

“恩，祝你一路顺风。”

他们道了别。

 

下机后，白羽瞳在当地逗留了一天，然后买了一辆火车票，往最终目的地行去。

“一个人过来散心？”

到达目的地后白羽瞳打了一辆出租，司机坐在前面问道。

“对。”

“你来得很是时候，这段时间是我们的庆典日，今晚会有场大型烟花烟花秀，全镇都能看到。”司机说道，人很热情。

“是吗？几点开始？”

“八点，你要是去河边景色更好。”

 

“猫儿，你知道吗？有人说对着烟火许愿愿望也可以实现。”很久以前白羽瞳和展耀在冬天的夜晚溜出来，买了一些烟火棒坐在海边。

“你是什么十五六岁的少男少女吗？”滋啦啦燃烧的火花映亮展耀清秀的脸庞，他的鼻头被冻得有些红，嘴角悄悄勾起，白羽瞳握住展耀的手，展耀的手很冰，白羽瞳用手掌小心翼翼给他搓热，展耀抬头看着白羽瞳，白羽瞳也注视着他，手上的烟火棒燃烧到尽头，夜很静，海浪一层一层打在沙子上，有人骑着单车从岸边经过，展耀的嘴唇接触到另外两片柔软的肉体。

“你马上就要出国了是吗？”白羽瞳放开他，借着月光展耀看清了白羽瞳的脸。

“嗯。”展耀淡淡回道，他看似有许多话想告诉他，却最终吐露出这一个字，而白羽瞳也不多过问。

“我许了一个愿望。”白羽瞳对他说。

“什么愿？”展耀问。

白羽瞳张开嘴，又忽然顿住。

“不能对你这坏猫说，说了就不灵验了。”

“你是小孩子吗？”

“怎么把我说得越来越小？”

“我看你只有三岁！”

“~你可别忘了你跟我同龄~”

 

 

白羽瞳胳膊搭在阳台上，燃到尽头的香烟烫到手指，将他从回忆中剥离出来。夏日的风吹在他脸上，他带上钱包便出门了，街上很热闹，那条河离酒店不远，白羽瞳徒步过去，到的时候人已经很多了，占不到前景。他选了一块人比较少的地方，从旁边的小摊买了一罐啤酒，8点一到，远处响起三下钟声，一颗烟花弹射向高空，紧接着第二颗第三颗，漫天烟火绽放在漆黑夜色中，照亮了整片天空。

白羽瞳看得渐渐投入，人群中忽然起了一阵骚动，他们都往一处看去，白羽瞳也将目光移向那里，只一眼——刹那间血液凝固，白羽瞳的眼睛瞪大，未完的啤酒罐落在他脚边，弄脏了裤脚，可他无暇顾及，甚至连礼貌的客气都顾不上，他拨开拥挤的人群往前走，每一步都是煎熬，每一步都小心翼翼，他感觉空气都挤压出他的肺腔，四肢轻微颤抖，当他来到河边，白羽瞳看见了，那个河面上飘着的人，他的眼睛紧闭，五颜六色的光映在他脸庞，真实且存在，不是幻觉。

随着一道水花溅起，周围人一阵惊呼，他们看着白衣服的男子游向河面上的人，将他捞起，捞到岸边，按着他的胸腔，向他传递呼吸，循环往复，躺在地上的那个人吐出了一口水，迷迷蒙蒙终于睁开了眼，白衣服的男子喊他展耀，地上的人看了对方一眼，轻轻回握住他的手，不久又昏迷过去。

 

那年冬天他们打闹着，一个不注意跌落在沙滩，废弃的烟花棒滚到一旁，白羽瞳压在展耀上方，白羽瞳想起身，展耀咧着嘴，拉住白羽瞳的衣领，将他往自己这边一送，吻上他的嘴。

“死老鼠，现在你告不告诉我你许了什么愿？”展耀狡黠地一笑，那样的表情展耀鲜少对别人做过，像一只偷到鱼得意洋洋的猫，而每次看到这样的表情，白羽瞳总会生出一丝丝喜悦的无奈。

“我许了——”

白羽瞳低下头，两只手捧住展耀的脸。他有好多话想对他说，传说中女巫割开皇帝的胸腔取出心脏便知晓皇帝的所有，展耀不是女巫，而如果白羽瞳开不了口，那些溢满于胸腔的话语也必将冲破他的肋骨与血肉，将一颗赤裸跳动的肉脏呈现在对方眼前。

“我许了，”他讲。

“回到我身边。”

所有冲动与酸楚化作一个温热地吻，融化着冰冷的夜，也正如此刻白羽瞳颤抖的手掌覆盖在展耀的胸腔之上，感受那其中每一次鲜活的跳动，那是他所祈愿地，过去一年无时无刻不在祈愿地，随时可冲出胸腔呐喊的——

回到我身边。

 

Fin.

 

结尾解释一下：

1234是不同世界，最后3的展耀到了4的白羽瞳身边。

3贯彻124。

123世界互相影响。（比如1里展耀盐放多的粥，晚上睡觉有东西撞到帐篷；2里面突然出现的枪响和死去的山羊是3里展耀抓到那把散弹枪打的；3里唐檬看到的自己和男友的尸体，就是2里展耀催眠吴博后发生的悲剧。）

 

世界3里，李炎、沈蜜、唐檬的死，对展耀来说是连续发生，实际上每一个都过了很久的循环了。

 

山神是要人们主动献祭获得崇拜，对于归顺它的人会给一定的回赠，（比如给唐檬的回赠就是让她和男友团聚，给白羽瞳的就是让展耀离开之类的），不会直接杀死，但是抓到会折磨就是了（例如李炎被抓到绞断腿还没死那种。）

 

3里展耀魂穿世界2的展耀是山神操作的，如果他当时不清醒过来世界2的展耀就替换成世界3的了，世界2里受伤的地方是腹部…手上的伤口是他要去阻止3里白羽瞳献祭留下的…所以他穿越到2世界发现手上只有血没有伤口的时候…他注意到不对劲…让自己醒过来…我想写的是不管是仪式中的人归顺山神，或是展耀离开这个世界，都需要他们的个人意愿，比如展耀穿了1世界2世界都没留下，最后看到世界4，他也很累了，躺到白羽瞳的腿上，等了选择了世界4，于是去了世界4


End file.
